1. Field
The following description relates to bidirectional augmented broadcasting service provision, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing augmented broadcast content using an analysis algorithm based on a reference signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented broadcasting is a broadcasting service that provides viewers with programming, conveying a vivid sense of reality while smoothly blending augmented (or augmented reality) content into the broadcast content, and enables the viewers to have a choice in selecting broadcasting services, unlike traditional digital TV broadcasting services that are transmitted from broadcasting service providers in a unidirectional manner.
In conventional augmented broadcasting services, a broadcast transmitter needs to previously define an augmentation region in which augmented content appears in broadcast content, or a broadcast receiver displays augmented content on an augmented region that is specified based on orientation information received from a sensor.
However, in using such methods, in order to accurately display augmented content associated with a particular object on an augmentation region, the augmentation region should be manually updated.
Moreover, such methods increase the amount of transmission data for augmented broadcasting services.